Year of the Spark: February 29
by Sparky Army
Summary: Moments out of time. YOTS continues!


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree._

And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!

_Author's Note (Steph7085): I've written three different moments for our fave pair here, so you're kind of getting three stories in one -grins-. Hope you like them._

* * *

Moments  
By Steph7085

* * *

Grass, greener than any on Earth, stretched as far as the eye could see. Covering the small hills that grew in the distance and swaying in the slight, cool breeze. Between the blades of grass daisy-like flowers, with lilac petals, peeked out; creating a very picturesque view.

"Wow," Elizabeth breathed in awe as the gate deactivated. John stepped forward and lowered his sunglasses, protecting his eyes from the glare of the sun, that shone down at them.

"Told you you'd like it," he replied with a smirk, nudging her with his elbow. She smiled brightly back, rolling her eyes at his smug expression; she couldn't keep her eyes off the view for long though and her gaze quickly slid back to the fields. "Come on," John urged, nudging her back lightly to move her forward.

"Where are we going?" She questioned as she walked, turning in the wrong direction. John's hand quickly grabbed hers, linking their fingers, and he tugged her in the right direction.

"You'll see when we get there," John told her with a grin, She narrowed her eyes until he pulled her arm again making her match his steps. Neither of them noticed that they hadn't let go.

-----

It was dark in the infirmary, not to mention incredibly dull. The only thing he could do was listen to the monotonous beeping that was grating on his last nerve. He couldn't stand being stuck in here, in fact, he was sourly tempted to jump up out of bed and march off to his own quarters. The only thing that kept him still was the image of Carson chasing him, wielding needles with that scary, threatening glare on his face - facing the Rodney on a rampage was more appealing.

With a sigh he threw his head back into the pillow with enough force that it bounced back.

"That won't help with your headache," a quiet voice said from the sidelines. John's head snapped up in time to see Elizabeth walk out of the shadows and approach his bed, her arms hidden behind her back. He smiled sheepishly.

"Probably not," John admitted, "but it helped ease some frustration."

Elizabeth's mouth twitched as she tried to keep her expression stern. Unfortunately, John 's pleading look broke her resolve and she laughed, shaking her head as she pulled a seat closer. John noticed that she still kept one arm concealed and tried to sneak a peak. Elizabeth caught him though and slapped his arm playfully.

"Lizabeth, Carson won't like it if you abuse his patients," John teased, rubbing at the spot she hit.

"I'm sure he'll make an exception this time. He's still mad at you."

John groaned. "Tell me something I don't know. It still hurts where he stuck the needle in," he whined with a pout.

"It's nothing you didn't deserve," Elizabeth retorted. "Once was bad enough, but twice John…twice."

John detected the worry and reached out to still her gesturing hands, squeezing her fingers gently.

"Hey, I'm alright aren't I. Nothing to worry about."

"Just…just don't do it again." She demanded, her eyes drilling into his.

"Promise," he replied seriously. Their eyes held each others until Elizabeth slowly looked down to their hands, John's thumb was unconsciously stroking the back of her hand.

"Well," she said, clearing her throat as she slowly removed her hand, burying it into her lap to keep it still. A faint blush covered her cheeks and John couldn't help but smile affectionately. "I thought you would be board, so I brought you something."

Slowly, she brought her hand around revealing a hand held game console. She smiled as his face lit up. He snatched it from her hand, turning it on immediately.

"You are officially my favourite person," John stated excitedly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

-----

"You humans are so weak."

John inwardly rolled his eyes. "You Replicators are so arrogant," he mocked, earning himself a sharp, dirty glance which was lost on John who preferred to stare at the walls - he had already noticed that this bio-bot didn't like to be ignored. John returned to trying to loosen the bindings around his wrists. Unfortunately, the effort was rather moot; anytime he moved his hands the thin wire would slice into his skin, tightening automatically - being tied to a chair certainly didn't help matters.

"Not to mention predictable," the Replicator hissed in a very human-like manner. "We knew, even before we probed her mind, that you would follow any lead to find her." John bristled noticeably and the Replicator smirked maliciously. "We have her here. In the next room actually," he added as an afterthought, gesturing to the door outside the force field.

The Replicator circled John once, stopping behind him as he tapped the chair with his foot.

"She used to fight like you," he provoked, leaning down to whisper into his ear. "She soon learned not to."

"You bas…" John snarled.

"Now, now, now," it scolded, straightening up and moving in front of him. "There is no need for that type of language. It's so uncivilised."

"Oh and torturing people is so respectable," John retorted sarcastically. The Replicator snarled briefly before he chuckled emotionlessly. John glared into its eyes, his face not showing the confusion he felt as the man before him tilted his head, his eyes closing.

The swoosh of a door, followed by the fizzle of a shield being deactivated, caught his attention. His ears picked up the sound of light footsteps approaching and he couldn't help but look over his shoulder. The sight caused him to renew the struggle against his restraints.

"Elizabeth…" he whispered.


End file.
